Lee Bairong
Lee Bairong (日 白龍; 리 바이롱 Li Bailong) is the older brother of Yue and Xing. He is an ally of South and the Supporter of Meiling. He can be considered the secondary antagonist of the Deception in Bairong Arc. Appearance Like Yue and Xing, he looks a lot like them since they were triplets. However he was the oldest of them. To avoid mistaking him for Yue or Xing, they all wear in their hair a hair piece to tell the difference between them, he wears his hair piece on the left. He bears a scar on his left eye from his battle with Yue. Strangely enough, both Yue and Lee wears sunglasses. Personality He originally cared about Yue and Xing, but all that changed after Yue (Current Xing) was selected to become the next emperor. Since he has a strong will and strength unlike his brothers, he believed that he should be the emperor no matter what. He was bent on becoming the emperor that he even tried to kill his brother for the title. Currently he is a bit of a sadist. It appears that although he was genuinely kind in his childhood, his compassion has since degraded and has developed bloodlust. However their are times when some traits from his youth slips through and he shows some compassion, such as saving Xing (Original Yue) from Yue (Original Xing). He has also shown himself to be rather intelligent and perceptive, it was he who deduced that their father had taken over Yue's (Original Xing's) body. It appears that Lee hates his father, and wants to kill him more than his brothers. Despite his ruthlessness however, he showed regret for having to kill Xing (Current Yue), even if it was to put him out of his misery, while he has long shown animosity towards Yue (Current Xing), not just for being an obstacle to his goals but possibly blaming him for all of Xing's (Current Yue's) pain and suffering. He even acts in a brotherly way to his master Meiling, showing a warm side of himself he's never shown to anyone. Story History Lee is the oldest of the triplets. Lee would meet with his brothers Yue and Xing just before sunset when the stars, moon and sun shared the same sky. During his time as a prince of the Bairong Empire he would train excessively to try and surpass Yue (current Xing). When Yue was chosen as the next emperor, Lee was convinced by his servant Eunwon and his father, Emperor Bairong, to kill his brother. Having trained 16 years to be the next emperor, not becoming emperor was the same as death to him. Lee shows up but loses after he tells Yue (now Xing) that he would kill Xing (now Yue) as well if the White Dragon were to not choose him. This enrages Yue who is now determined to give his all to prevent Lee from becoming the next Emperor decides to use the attack Kaiser Fist against Lee. After getting hit with the attack Lee states that Yue is in front of him again and then collapses. The Emperor appears, killing Eunwon and then tries to kill Lee, stating that he wanted to gather up and get rid of as many traitors as possible, but Yue interferes by threatening to kill himself if the Emperor were to kill Lee, thus saving Lee's life. Lee then left the kingdom only to reappear during the second great war. Because he was not chosen as the next Emperor he now considers that if the Bairong Empire can not be his, it should just burn. The Other Magic Marksman Arc Lee reappears as an enemy of the Witch Hunters, and is partners with Lancelot. He tells Lancelot a secret to defeating Yue (now Xing), but Lancelot is unable to kill Xing as Halloween interferes. The Knight and Rose Arc When Lancelot tells Lee of his failure Lee tells him that the same trick won't work twice because a weakness that Yue (now Xing) knows is no longer a weakness and also tells Lancelot that Yue (curently Xing) is the only genius of which he approves. Deception in Bairong Arc When Yue (WH Xing) appears before him in the burning ruins of the Bairong Empire, Lee greets him with a smile on his face. He is very arrogant and states that he, "came all the way to Bairong to see my brother Yue", telling Yue that he was surprised to find their youngest brother (the real) Xing on the throne instead and asks, "Who came up with this treachery?" before coming to the conclusion that Yue was the one that came up with the idea of switching places (which he did). After that, he looks at Yue with disdain and hatred and tells him that he doesn't, "seem to realize that Xing lost everything he had wished for because of your (Yue's) deviousness," and further tells Yue that Yue himself is "responsible for the destruction of the Bairong Empire". Yue then grits his teeth and goes up the stairs to the palace to look for Xing, stating that he was more concerned about Xing's safety than Lee's, to which Lee replies that, "Xing's no longer of this world. I killed him ...". After he says this, Yue attacks him, but the attack is blocked by Lee, after Yue tells him to "stop babbling nonsense!", with Lee replying that Yue will "have to see it for himself". Afterwards, the fight between Lee and Yue starts, with Lee gesturing to his brother to start and saying "Let's enjoy this battle, Yue!" before it finally starts. Their battle is noticed by a distressed Visul. When the real Xing, now the Emperor, is about to kill Yue, Lee steps in, calling Xing "Father". When Yue expresses his surprise, and Xing tries to counter Lee's statement. Lee notes that Xing's chi was similar to their father's; also, the peaceable Xing would never attack Lee nor try to kill Yue. After finishing his deduction that their father had waited until Xing fell into despair, then merged their personalities and chained the White Dragon to Xing, he expresses his hatred towards their father. He states that he's happy he can finally kill his father after all, he's the only one who could've thought of that plan. After their father admits to his treachery, he challenges both Lee and Yue. Lee is seemingly defeated and killed by the Emperor, only to knock the Emperor away from Yue as his wounds close. It is discovered that Lee is a Supporter to a Witch named Meiling. When and why he has contracted with her is unknown. With Meiling's mana supply, he easily overpowers and defeats his father, who is greatly weakened by Xing's interference with their body. After defeating his father, Lee warmly greets the real Xing as he manifests one last time. Lee is hesitant to kill Xing even knowing it would be an act of mercy, but his brother encourages him to do it and asks him not to be sad. When Visul shows up and tries to kill Lee, Calia and Ameton appear and block her. Lee stops Calia from killing Visul, in response to his actions Calia threatens to kill Lee for interfering, triggering Ameton to make the same threat towards Calia promising to kill the fellow witch if she lay a finger on Lee. Lee leaves with Ameton and Calia due to South's orders, leaving his master behind. Invasion Arc Lee and Lancelot arrive behind an injured Rose. Lee then knocks her out and continues talking to Lancelot. Powers and Abilities Chi Techniques: Lee was trained by the best of the Bairong Empire's martial arts priests, learning to master the three levels: Shinbo, Shunchuk, and Shinsok, though the final level has some echelons of power he has not yet accessed. Based on the yin yang principle, this attack style consists of incredibly fast movements and strikes using chi-reinforced punches, kicks, and other martial arts strikes. The downside to his almost unavoidable power is those who can react and perceive his attack can counter it. Lee is currently stronger than Xing, overcoming Xing's tendency to learn quickly with his hard work and can travel at a similar pace as Visul when using Shinsok. Lee can enhance his physical abilities with chi quicker than with mana. *'Shinbo' (신보 Sinbo; Release): The first stage of Chi control. It draws out a small amount of the user's Chi, and universally taught through the Bairong Empire. *'Shinchuk' (신축 Sinchug; Elasticity): The second stage of Chi control. It draws out a maximum of 30% of the user's Chi, and is taught only to the highly skilled elites of the Bairong Empire. *'Shinsok' (신속 Sinso''g; Swift): The third and final stage of Chi control, which draws 100% of the user's power. It can only be used by geniuses that has skills that are emperor worthy. **'Kaiser Fist''' (패왕붕권 Paewangbung-gwon): The only named technique so far using Shinsok, it consists of concentrating an incredible amount of Chi in a single fist, and releasing it in a punch. When properly used, it has the power to level entire city districts. It has been given the title, "Ultimate King Fistblow", because of its immense power, a power that only the most skilled Chi users can access. *'Enhanced Speed': Using the Chi techniques, Lee can reach blinding speeds that can only be countered by better masters of speed and Chi or mana usage. He often surprises his opponents by appearing right next to them in an instant, then defeating them in a single blow. However, it is noted by Lee that this speed has a key weakness: The user cannot change his destination once it has been chosen, although Lee has probably overcome this already. *'Enhanced Strength': Using Chi, Lee's attacks can do damage not possible with ordinary strength. *'Enhanced Durability': Chi users are capable of taking on blows that normal humans aren't able to. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Trained in Bairong, Lee has learned and mastered all the martial arts styles from the Bairong Empire. Immense Chi Reserve: Lee has enough chi to match Xing who's chi was considered Emperor-worthy by the White Dragon. Chi Perception: Lee can see chi and the colors of chi possessed by people.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2012). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 13: Chapter 68: Page 3. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-9545-9 Mana Supply (마력공급 Malyeoggong-geub): Like all supporters, Lee receives a steady flow of mana which enhances his strengths in many aspects. It takes longer for Lee to enhance his strengths with with mana than with Chi but the effects of mana lasts a whole day. When using this in addition to his Chi, Lee is powerful enough to easily defeat the White Dragon enpowered Emperor Bairong, albeit after the latter is greatly weakened. *'Enhanced Speed': The mana supplied can increase the speed the supporter can function. This further increases his already enhanced speed with chi. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. This increases Lee's immense strength he gets from chi. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, supporters are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. This can be added to his already increased defense from chi. *'Quicker Recovery': Mana allows the supporter's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. This can even return damaged clothes to it's previous state. Relationships Xing Bairong(The Real Yue) He has a strong bloodlust towards his brother, Yue (now Xing). However, he has respect for him, as he was the only genius that he will approve of. During their battle, he also shows disdain towards Yue/Xing. However he still cares for his brother, as he saved him from their father during the battle. Yue Bairong(The Real Xing) Lee and Yue had a close relationship as children. They grew more distant as teens to the point where Lee hid any caring emotion he had for his brother. As an adult he kept this facade up, and continued to say how he could easily kill Yue. When Yue was dying and asked Lee to kill him to end his suffering, Lee took great regret and hesitation in killing Yue even after Yue told him it would be an act of mercy, thus showing that Lee actually did care for his brother. Emperor Bairong Lee's biggest enemy is his father, whom he loathes greatly and has the most bloodlust towards. In fact, he is even willing to help out his brothers to kill his father. While the Bairong Emperor was never really much of a father, Lee seems to especially hate him for what he has done and partially blames him for the ruin of their family and their empire. Meiling Meiling is Lee's master who he follows even when overpowering her to the point that he is free to go or do whatever he wants. It's unknown why he follows her, but the two formed a close sibling relationship and he shows a soft side to her that he's never shown anyone including his brothers. Their relationship comes off as somewhat reversed, as Meiling, who should be Lee's master, is in fact willing to follow him around and supplies him which her Mana when he asks for it. Trivia *Lee's Zodiac sign is Aquarius. Quotes *(To Lancelot) "Any weakness Xing knows is no longer a weakness"Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2009). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 8: Chapter 36: Page 7. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-4072-5 *(To Emperor Bairong) "To control everything from the back stage while trying to act the part of a savior, it's a very sneaky method only you can come up with, father. You haven't changed from the day you killed Eunwon. I'm very, very happy. Now I can kill you to my heart's content!"Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2012). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 13: Chapter 68: Page 16. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-9545-9 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Supporter Category:Adversaries Category:Bairong Category:South's Group